Battle of Core 8
The Battle of Core 8 was a fierce battle between Universal Generation and Darkora Forces during the Battle of Corus, fought on November 18th of 2219 on the 92nd year of The Galactic War. Approximately at the Core of Planet Corus, some time before the Battle the Universal Generation had managed to locate Zero in stasis while aboard the destroyed UUN Artisan, while in space, but had failed to kill him and New Harrison due to both the ruined vessel and their very own fleet getting sucked into Corus, though a large majority of the Universal Generation fleet had been destroyed or damaged following the Gravity well, a large porting of Universal Generation forces had managed to survive and crash down onto Corus as well, giving their forces an opportunity to call for reinforcements, minutes after this was done, their hunt for both New Harrison and Zero Koakshi would continue. The Universal Generation's plans on finding and executing both Zero Koakshi and New Harrison once and for all, were switched into a fight for survival after the encountering Darkora after chasing New Harrison and Zero down into Core 8 inside the core of the Planet and fought another war between advanced dark AIs. Prior to the Events 'Crashing on Corus' Immieaditaly following the crash landing on Corus, both Zero and New Harrison woke within the wreckage of the Artisan on the interior surface of the planet, surrounded by destroyed cruisers and destroyed Universal Generation androids. After learning that Ailia's condition had seriously deteriorated, the duo quickly set out across the planet's interior surface, while unknown to the two, that a large portion of Universal Generation ground forces have also survived the Gravity pull. Upon witnessing a couple of Patrolling Raiders examining the fiery wreckage, where they once escaped, both New Harrison and Zero now know that the Universal Generation are after them, and nothing else on the either the planet or the rest of the Obrolun System, while at the same time Zero came up with a plan to capture a Universal Generation landing pad, commandeer one of the surviving cruisers, and escape the planet. As they fought their way through the small fragments of Universal Generation forces who were out looking for the duo, Ailia picked up a phantom signal, piquing her interest. Eventually they arrived at a structure that would appear to be that of an old Ora Core Origin, within which was a local Cartographer that identified the planet as Corus. The Cartographer also revealed that the signal was coming from the core of the planet, causing Zero to suspect that the core might have been a safe haven where they could temporarily hide out until the Universal Generation call of their search and destroy mission for them, while at the same time he had also learned from Ailia, that the core was well jammed, and well modified for any radar or scanner to pick up. After retrieving Ailia from the Cartographer the two set off again, but the are shocked to see a large Universal Generation force entrenching themselves around the tower in hopes of prevent the two from escaping. After fighting through increasingly heavy Universal Generation resistance until reaching another Oran terminal in a complex called the Cathedral, and temporarily managed to seal themselves from the Universal Generation. This terminal showed that the phantom signal was actually human in origin, coming from the UUN Armquist. At that moment, dozens of Dargora AIs appeared, surrounding them. Just as the Darkoras started to become hostile, Ailia succeeded in opening a portal and the pair escaped. The Battle 'Encounter with the Darkora' Zero and New Harrison along with Aiela emerged on the interior surface yet another installation within Corus, called Core 8, where from their they had managed to discover 2 official trials located on both the Eastern and western walls of the Planets inner walls, each one contained 2 beams firing out towards the center of the core shielding it, with an unknown entity, this event would cause New Harrison suspicion, and Zero nervousness. In a split second, Ailia activated the portal for the first Trial, and the duo arrive in the region, where they had attempted to destroy and thwart the 2 Laser spikes that were causing the shield around the unknown entity, but while doing so, the 2 once again encountered the Darkoras and had to fight their way out off the first trial and back into the main chamber where they once were. Ailia than picked up the Armquist, once again, stating that the vessel was already on its way towards Corus after having to learn of Zero and New Harrison's continuous presence, despite many warnings by Ailia, the Armquist could no longer receive the transmissions and continued towards the planets surface, forcing New Harrison and Zero to return to the first Trial and fight through strong Darkara Resistance in order to destroy both Lasers, shutting down one portion of the shield, and returning to the chamber where they were before. 'Universal Generation Arrives' Though successful on the first Trial, the Duo would get an unexpected surprise, and shocking matter when 4 Universal Generation Hail Arora Destroyers arrive in the planets core out of Warp Space, and towards their position in the Observation chamber. Zero however comes up with a solution on how to destroy both Lasers and escape the Universal Generation at the same time, and in a quick Instance, Ailia opened up the second Portal allowing the Duo to enter, and forcing the Universal Generation fleet to divert towards teh second Trial, much to their surprise and confusion. Zeros plan works, when the Universal Generation enter the Trial champer with the use of Raiders and landers. Immiedatly after the androids touched down on the rocky surface, a large battle insured between them and the Darkaras. Taking this as an advantage while the Universal Generation and Darkars were engaged with one another, Zero and New Harrison had managed to fight their way through several hundred fighters on both sides, while at the same time witnessing several Darkora AIs conduct antics that not even Humantity or any other race had done to the Universal Generation, such as breaking Rammers in half, as well as shooting down a single Raider Drop Ship, and ripping Androids out from the Inside of Stryker APCs. Upon arriving at the 2nd Laser base, the dup destroy both cannons and managed to destroy the shield, surrounding the Entity. The Battle soon intensifies between the Universal Generation and Darkaras forcing the duo to retreat through the portal and back into the main chamber. 'Discovering the Entity' Despite Zero and New Harrison's completion on disrupting all four Laser cannons, and dismantling the shield, Ailia soon picks up on her sensors that the shield was surrounding a being, that was known to have been of female decent, She than inserts herself into the chambers systems and attempts to open up a portal, but Zero and New Harrison are knocked down by Universal Generation drop pods, that crashed through and invaded the chamber. As Zero and New Harrison fight off the Universal Generation attackers, Ailia, despite her deterioration, had managed to successfully create an official portal towards the room where the being was located, the 2 had just managed to make it through the portal just as a large part of the chamber had been destroyed in an Orbital bombardment conducted by the UGN Yarcor, that was also known to have been responsible for deploying the drop pods. As soon as the duo had escape the chamber the rest of the Universal Generation fleet, diverted towards the center of the core, in hopes of finding and killing both New Harrison and Zero once and for all. 'Rebirth of Malia' Zero and New Harrison have now arrived in a giant room, where the statue of a body, was shown in the center surrounded by lights all over the place. New Harrison questions the where abouts of the body and who she was, while Zero at the same time was also pondering these answers. Their conversation is cut short, when Darkas emerge on them from all over the room, and the duo began to fight for their survival. All though their hopes were about to be up, the Room's ceiling is blown open and several Raiders fly in and deploy Universal Generation ground forces inside, causing this battle to be two sided once again as it was inside Trial 2. Zero and New Harrison had managed to fight their way, through several soldiers of both sides, until the 2 had managed to reach a control panel located on the upper floors and activate it. Unfortunately the activation caused the immediate thawing of the Female, and Malia was revived. The presence of Malia would temporarily halt hostilities between the Universal Generation machines, and Darkar AIs, as their presence was now turned towards her, the Universal Generation just stared in both shock in confusion while the Darkars bowed and kneeled before her. With just one wave of her hand she converted all of the present Darkoras allegiances, changing the hue of their hard-light from red to Purple. She then ensnared Zero, and knocked New Harrison out of the room, before he had the chance to fire his UG 93 on her. Using the advanced telekinetic capabilities of his Combat Skin Malia expressed her disgust for Regians, and explained that it was Regents that wiped out her entire Military Milleniums ago before Big Bang, and her belief that their ability to wage war constantly on innocent planets have gone on for too long. She also admits that even though in death, she had seen alot of advances in civilizations that Regents had been unable to apprehend, and expresses her gratitude towards Zero, stating that Humanity is the key to Regents destruction. She then threw Zero against a soft portion of Darkora guards who them caught him sent him outside the room where a shut down New Harrison was, The Universal Generation now shocked, had attempted to open fire at Malia, but they were soon overrun by Darkoras and were forced to abandon Core 8, where Malia expresses that even though she has never met these androids in her time, she states that the way they act would be the main cause of their downfalls. returning to to her old ship, located just above her head she warp jumps out of the core, but this sudden event caused the core to begin collapsing in on itself. Zero who had regain conscience with the help of Ailia stole a Rammer. With New Harrison in the passenger seat of the vehicle while still shutdown, and at the cost of his battle suits shields Ailia was able to give the vehicle extra boost. Just as the core was about to fully implode, Ailia used the collapsing portal system and they escaped as Core 8 collapsed. Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Battles of the Third Era of the Galactic War Category:The Galactic War Category:Galactic War Era Category:2219